Mirror Images
by FireStorm1991
Summary: When he looks at her, he sees the guy he is. When she looks at him, she sees the life she wants to escape. Could he change, or is what he sees in the mirror all he could be? Ranmaru X OC
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower (Perfect Girl Evolution or its many other names). I only own my OCs and the plot of this fic.

Thanks to a friend who gave me the idea for this story. You know who you are.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_This is sick. When is she going to realize that all these guys are sick?_

A fifteen year old was on her way to school thinking about many things, mostly about her home life. She really didn't want to go to school today since she was up late the night before. She couldn't wait graduate so that she could escape her home. It was what she needed.

The brown-haired, blue-eyed girl made it to school and went to her locker to get her books for her first class.

"Kagami!" The girl turned at the sound of her name. She saw her best friend of three years.

"Hey, Michiko," Kagami greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Michiko explained. "You'll never guess what just happened to me."

Kagami thought of a list of possible things that it could be. "You're parents got you a dog, a car, a new wardrobe?"

Michiko laughed. "Oh, I wish, but no. Guess again."

"Michi, I don't have time for this. I need to finish my homework from last night."

"Gami, again?" Michi asked. "How late were you up and why?"

"Really late," Kagami said. "And it wasn't a big deal."

"When is your mom going to stop dating those losers? Does she even know that they're hitting on you at all?"

"Sad part is she does and she doesn't seem to care."

"Well, anyway," Michi said to change the subject, "I just got asked out by one of the most popular boys here at Morii."

"Oh God, not this again," Kagami said. "I told you that I don't want to hear about those players."

"Well, only one of them is a player," Michi retorted. "But he's not the one who asked me out. It was that adorable guy, Yuki."

Kagami smiled. She knew Yuki pretty well and, even though he was popular, he was a really nice guy who she and Michi didn't mind talking to from time to time.

"Well, in that case, I'll come over later to help you pick out what to wear," Kagami said, leaving Michi to head to class.

* * *

><p>"Aw, our little Yuki is all grown up," Ranmaru teased. "He finally got a date."<p>

"Leave Yuki alone," Takenaga ordered sternly. "At least he won't toy around with this girl like you would."

Ranmaru did some sort of dramatic pose and said, "I'm just too beautiful to be tied down to any one girl."

Kyohei laughed at that. "Yeah, right. Keep talking like that and people will start calling you gay."

"Oh really Kyohei? As opposed to the guy who has never had a girlfriend ever?" Ranmaru retorted.

"I'm surrounded by children," Takenaga said. "Two overgrown children. Good luck with them, Yuki. I'm going to go find Noi before class."

"I'll come with you," Yuki said. "I have to go meet Michi anyway. You coming Sunako?"

Sunako zoomed past everyone to get to her sanctuary (AKA the biology lab) and away from the Creatures of the Light.

"I guess that's a 'yes,'" Yuki whispered to Takenaga.

"Let's just get away from the two children before they start trying to beat each other up again," Takenaga muttered.

* * *

><p>Kyohei's and Ranmaru's fight lasted for a short time before Kyohei's fangirls attacked him causing Ranmaru to sweat-drop. But hey, that just meant he had time to escape.<p>

He ran through the hallways now that they were clearing up. He saw Yuki talking to two girls: one who was Michi and the other was a girl Ranmaru had seen in class a few times but never paid any attention to. But getting a better look at her, Ranmaru thought that she wasn't too bad to look at. Maybe he could have some fun with this one.

Yuki's eyes grew wide when Ranmaru walked up. He knew that look and he knew that this would be the worst thing he could do.

"Oh, hey Ranmaru," Yuki said nervously. "We better get to class."

"Yeah, in a minute," Ranmaru said taking Kagami's hand and kissing it like a gentleman. "I was wondering if this young lady would accompany me on a date." He flashed her his signature smile, but was unprepared for her reaction.

Not even a second after he had put his offer on the table had Kagami slapped him across the face. "Stay away from me," Kagami said through tears as she ran off somewhere. Michi looked at her friend with a worried expression and followed after her after saying "goodbye" to Yuki.

Ranmaru looked over to Yuki, shocked and holding his cheek. "What did I say?"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Wallflower or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot.

* * *

><p>Kagami didn't care about being late for class. She ran to the bathroom and started scrubbing her hands like crazy.<p>

_Why? Why did that stupid, player pervert have to do that? I hate guys like him._

"Gami? Are you okay?" Michi asked from behind Kagami.

She hesitated before answering. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine."

"In his defense, I'm sure he didn't know you had problems with men."

"So what? Isn't he engaged or something? And he goes out with all those married women and yet he wanted to go out with me? No thank you. Anyway, I'm not going home. My mom's boyfriend is there."

"Ew, yeah, I get it. Does your mom seriously not realize that her boyfriends flirt with you all the time?"

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, Michi. Let's just get to class. We're already late."

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Yuki, what did I say?" Ranmaru was getting annoyed that Yuki was ignoring him as they walked to class.<p>

Yuki stopped suddenly in front of Ranmaru and glared (or the closest thing Yuki can get to a glare) at him.

"You want to know what you said?" Yuki asked. "What about what you did?"

"What? I was just being my naturally charming self," Ranmaru said in his own defense.

"That's the problem!" Yuki snapped. "You're engaged, Ranmaru. You date tons of other women, including married women, and everyone knows it, including Kagami. I bet before I just said it you didn't even know her name."

Ranmaru shifted his gaze to his feet. "So what? You've never had a problem with my actions before."

"We all do," Yuki said, "but it's not up to us to change you. We all like Tamao and you don't even have the guts to break off the engagement."

"My parents did that," Ranmaru whined. "I never wanted to be with her. She has no dating experience. Why would I put myself through that?"

"You see, this is why we get annoyed with you," Yuki said. "She's a nice girl and deserves so much better than you, and you can't even tell her you don't want to get married. If you're afraid about breaking her heart, you're already doing that. And then what happened with Kagami…look, that girl has been through a lot and you just made it like ten times worse."

"What could she have possibly gone through to make what I did so bad?" Ranmaru asked.

The two stared at each other before realizing that the hallway was empty. Yuki looked away.

"It's not my place to tell you," Yuki whispered. "Just leave her alone. She'll never go for you."

Yuki started walking away to head to class leaving Ranmaru to ponder what had just happened. Usually the ladies swooned over him and Kagami was the first to react the way she did. And then Yuki said that she would never go for him. Well, in that case, challenge posed.

"Oh, we'll see about that."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower or the characters...just my OCs and the plot

* * *

><p>Ranmaru made it to class and took his seat. The teacher didn't seem to notice so he thought he was home free.<p>

Once he took his seat, the teacher turned around and said, "So nice of you to join us, Mr. Morii. I trust you didn't run into any trouble on the way to class."

Ranmaru just flashed a smile and replied, "I'm fine. I was just held up momentarily with a friend." Technically, that wasn't a lie.

The teacher rolled her eyes and continued on with the lesson. Ranmaru loved this class because he saw this teacher as a challenge. By the end of the year, he knew she'd be all over him just like everyone else.

Well, not everyone…

Ranmaru looked over at Kagami. He hadn't ever really paid her any mind until today. Her reaction to his invite was not what he was expecting. Being the guy he was, Ranmaru never thought any girl would reject him. And now, to add to the mix, Yuki had indirectly challenged him.

_Well, Kagami, what makes you act so differently? _Ranmaru said in his mind.

After class, Kagami packed up all of her things and got ready to go meet Michi; but when she turned from her desk, Ranmaru was blocking her path.

"Move," Kagami grumbled.

"Aw, but you didn't say 'please,'" Ranmaru said in a teasing sing-song voice.

"Please move before I make you," Kagami ordered while glaring at him.

"Only if you let me walk you to your next class," Ranmaru said.

"No, now get out of my way," Kagami pushed past Ranmaru but he stopped her by gently grabbing her arm.

"I only wish to escort you safely to your next class," Ranmaru flirted. "Please allow me that pleasure."

Kagami rolled her eyes. "I hate guys like you!" she yelled glaring at him. He looked shocked and Kagami took that opportunity to yank her arm out of his grasp.

Kagami was glad that she had the school's permission for the rest of the day off if she needed it. She had been talking to the counselor at the school. The counselor told the office that there were some challenges at home that Kagami would, at some point, need to recover from. Kagami never wanted to take advantage of that, but she needed to get away from that player. All of her classes were with him and she didn't think she'd be able to hold up any longer.

* * *

><p>Ranmaru kept his eye out for Kagami the rest of the day but she never showed up for any of their other classes. When school finally let out, Ranmaru was shocked when Michi ran up to him and punched him in the face. She was strong for such a small girl.<p>

"What the hell did you do to her, you pig?" Michi yelled. Yuki saw what happened and went over to calm her down.

"Michi, it's okay. Let's just go."

"NO! It's not okay, Yuki!" she turned back to Ranmaru who was trying to stretch his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken. "You just had to go and be an ass to her. Stay away from my friend!"

Michi walked away from the two.

"I wasn't an ass to her," Ranmaru said. "I was the perfect gentleman. What gives?"

Yuki sighed. "All I will tell you is that Kagami has a lot to deal with and hates guys who act like players. But that's all I can say. Ranmaru, please, just leave this one alone. Kagami doesn't need to be hurt."

Ranmaru stared blankly at Yuki. He always heard his friends bitch at him about how he treats Tamao but he never felt this annoyed by it. Did Yuki really think he was planning on hurting Kagami? He never hurt any of the women he was with. What did Yuki know that he didn't?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot inspired by some ideas from my friend.

* * *

><p>Kagami hadn't shown up for class a couple of days after the incident in the classroom. Ranmaru was surprised that he even cared. It was sort of out of character for him. Yet here he was sitting in class wondering if she was okay or if she was sick.<p>

"Ranmaru-kun? Are you okay?" another girl whispered to him.

Ranmaru nodded. He hadn't felt like flirting with her like he usually did with other girls.

_Maybe I'm the one who's sick,_ he thought. He looked back over to Kagami's empty seat.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Morii, do you happen to know where Kagami lives," the teacher asked after class.<p>

"No, but my friend might," he answered.

"Would you bring her the assignments that she's missed? I would hate for her to get behind, that poor girl."

Ranmaru was surprised that the teacher said something like that. What was wrong with Kagami? She was definitely a mystery and she was one he hoped to solve. He wouldn't quit until he figured out why she acted the way she did or until she accepted his invitation for a date.

"Sure," he said smirking, "I would be happy to."

* * *

><p>Somehow Ranmaru found out Kagami's address (and when I say somehow, I mean flirted it out of the office secretary). When school ended he found himself avoiding the guys, so that Yuki wouldn't stop him, and in front of Kagami's house.<p>

She lived in a suburban area and the streets seemed like they were abandoned. He went to go knock on the front door and to his surprise, no one answered.

He knocked for a second time and still no one answered. By the fourth time he was banging on the door and a middle-aged woman who looked like she had just woken up answered the door.

"Whatever you're selling, we ain't buying. Now go away." The door was then slammed in his face.

He then knocked on the door again and this time the woman opened it and just stared at him waiting for an explanation.

"I go to school with Kagami and I have schoolwork for her," Ranmaru explained.

"Fine, come in," the woman said nonchalantly. She went to go pour herself a cup of coffee while Ranmaru waited in the living room.

Ranmaru didn't see Kagami anywhere. He then saw her come down the stairs as if she were trying to avoid getting caught. She didn't notice that he was there as she looked around the corners. Both she and Ranmaru froze when an older guy came up from behind her.

"Good morning, sunshine," the guy whispered seductively even though it was late afternoon. Ranmaru noticed Kagami shiver when the guy got so close to her.

"Mom, I'm up!" Kagami yelled into the kitchen.

The guy did not look happy. "You're a little bitch, you know that?" Kagami still didn't look at the man as she continued down the stairs. He was about to hit her until Ranmaru made himself known.

"Hey, Kagami," Ranmaru said in a normal, non-dramatic or flirty voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagami said wide-eyed before glaring.

"Well, our teacher wanted me to come bring you your assignments and I thought I'd stick around in case you need some help," Ranmaru said eyeing the guy who was currently glaring at him before marching into the kitchen. When Ranmaru mouthed "play along," Kagami knew what he was trying to do.

"I don't need your help," she snapped bitterly. "Get out of here."

"No," Ranmaru said. "Not until you tell me what that was all about."

"I don't need this," Kagami said. The she called to her mother. "Mom, I'm going over to Michiko's for the rest of the night."

"Okay, have fun, sweetie," her mother called back.

Kagami glared at Ranmaru again and snatched her books from him. "Now get the hell out of my house and don't come back. I hate guys like you. You make me sick."

Kagami left the house and Ranmaru was surprised that neither her mother nor the guy came back to throw him out. He let himself out thinking about what just happened. After seeing how that guy, who was obviously her mother's boyfriend, hitting on her he finally understood what she meant. She hated guys who were players, who cheated on their girlfriends, and who went after girls of a different age just because they could. Well, he solved one mystery only to add another part to the challenge. If he wanted to get Kagami to accept his invitation, he was going to have to get her to like him. How hard could that be?


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters. Just my OCs

Also, I think Yuki might be a little OOC in here, but I think it was necessary

* * *

><p>It was another three days and Kagami still hadn't come back to school. Ranmaru found it bothering him more than it should and even starting ignoring some passes made by other girls. He didn't know why this affected him so much. Kagami made it clear that she didn't like him or want him to be involved in her problems; and even if this was a pride thing, whatever challenge he perceived to have been made should have ended the moment he found out about her life.<p>

No, this wasn't about the challenge anymore, because if it were, Ranmaru would be a terrible person. It wasn't right to toy with someone who was already experiencing problems with men. After concluding that it wasn't about the challenge anymore, Ranmaru had to admit to himself one thing.

He cared.

He actually cared about Kagami, but he didn't know in what way at this point. He didn't know if he cared about her as a friend or as something more. Ranmaru wasn't ready to give up his freedom, hence the problem with the arranged marriage, but he didn't want Kagami to hate him either.

_What do I do?_ he asked himself. He would talk to the guys about it, but they'd either flip out on him for going over to Kagami's house, yell at him for betraying Tamao, or tell him to get rid of all the other women, break it off with Tamao, and then change all his ways to get Kagami to like him. Who needed that?

_I do, _he sighed mentally. Ranmaru then made the decision to talk to at least one of the guys. The question was who?

* * *

><p>"I'm getting really worried about her," Michi told Yuki. "She hasn't been in school the entire week and even though she's getting her work, I'm just wondering if she'll ever come back."<p>

Ranmaru had been listening in on the conversation and he felt nauseous when Michiko had said that Kagami might never come back.

"I don't think she'll stay away forever," Yuki said. "She's probably just overwhelmed right now."

"You have no idea," Michi replied, although she knew Yuki knew what Kagami had to deal with. Sure he had found out by accident listening to the two girls talking about it the first time he wanted to ask Michi out (needless to say that that didn't happen), but he acted like a true friend to Kagami and Michiko was definitely grateful for that.

"Well, do you want me to walk you home?" Yuki asked.

Michiko smiled. "No, Yuki, I'll be fine." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "See you Monday."

Yuki smiled at her and watched her leave. He then turned around and stood face-to-face with a very serious looking Ranmaru.

"Hey, Ranmaru, are you okay?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>If Yuki had been drinking something while Ranmaru was talking, he would have done a spit take.<p>

"I'm sorry, repeat that?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not repeating myself," Ranmaru said bluntly.

"I can't believe you did that," Yuki accused. "Why would you go to her house (I'm not even going to ask how you got her address) even after she told you to stay away from her? Didn't you notice something was off when she slapped you or when she stopped showing up to school?"

"I…I thought she was just playing hard to get," Ranmaru said causing Yuki to glare (cutest glare ever) at him. Ranmaru raised his hands up in defense. "What do you want from me? I didn't know!" he shouted.

Yuki sighed and shook his head. "Have you ever thought about where the girls you go after are coming from? It's not like the married women you've dated. They willingly fool around with you because they're unhappy in their marriages or just don't care. But the girls from school or from the city, and even Tamao, they all have this image of the perfect boyfriend who would never hurt them and never cheat on them and you just toy with their emotions, even if you didn't realize it. Understand?"

Ranmaru was shocked to hear Yuki being so…serious, smart? He didn't know what word to describe him with right now. Instead, he decided to think about what he had actually said.

Ranmaru never believed he was hurting anyone. He always thought he made it perfectly clear that he wasn't the kind of guy to be in an exclusive relationship. Then he remembered the night Tamao saw him saying goodbye to his date and how hurt she looked. Maybe Yuki was right, but how could he deprive any woman the pleasure of being with him?

"Stop that!" Yuki shouted.

Ranmaru glared at him. "Stop what?"

"Stop thinking you're too perfect or whatever," Yuki said. "We've heard you go on and on about how you wouldn't settle down because it wouldn't be fair to all the other girls but try thinking this way. Is it fair to the girls you ARE with?"

Ranmaru's face fell. No, he had never thought about it that way before…not once. Maybe Yuki was right and he needed to change his thinking. No, Yuki was definitely right. One thing was sure, though.

Ranmaru had A LOT of work to do.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot from this story.

By the way, just to let everyone know, I don't hate Ranmaru X Tamao. I can't wait until they end up together in the manga. It just doesn't work for this story. Just to clear things up in case I get any haters.

* * *

><p>Kagami was so tired. She had been working on catching up on all of her work, but she couldn't do that during the day.<p>

Every morning she woke up, her mother's boyfriend would be there and she would focus on avoiding him until he left and her mother went to work. She had gotten used to that since all of her mother's boyfriends, especially the current on-again off-again boyfriend, seemed to always be flirting with her or worse. How her mother never noticed, Kagami would never know.

It was easier when she just had homework to deal with, but now she had both homework and classwork to deal with.

_It never ends, _she thought to herself.

There was a knock on the door and Kagami sucked in a breath of air. She walked over to the door and hesitated to open it in case it was the boyfriend. Then she heard her friend's signature knock and relaxed.

"Hey, Michi," she said after she opened the door.

"Hey," Michi replied. "You alone?" Kagami nodded. "Good, I came to help you with your schoolwork."

Kagami smiled. Michi had always been there for her and was the first person she told about the crazy men her mother brought home.

"Thanks, Michi. That would help a lot."

* * *

><p>Ranmaru dialed all the numbers he had in his cell phone. He had gotten through half of them after an hour and explained to the women that he couldn't see them anymore and that he was sorry for any pain that might cause. Lucky for him, about half of the half of number were either numbers that had been disconnected or changed numbers.<p>

He was doing this in secret, of course. It would ruin his image if anyone found out…or wasn't that what he wanted? Maybe he didn't want to hear his friends say "I told you so." This was, after all, very new to him.

By the time he was finally done with that, he was exhausted both mentally and physically. Not only did he have to call every girl he ever dated, but he didn't even remember half the girls he called. Had he really dated that many people?

There was only one more person he needed to confront, but this one he had to talk to in person. But that could wait another day, right?

"Morning, Ranmaru," Takenaga said not looking up from the newspaper.

"Hey," Ranmaru said. "I'm going out today."

"Have fun with you 'kitten,'" Kyohei said from the other room.

He didn't realize how badly that had hurt Ranmaru.

_Was I really that bad?_ he asked himself. How had he not noticed? Or did he notice? Had he just been ignoring how bad he was this entire time? _No wonder she hates me._

* * *

><p>Now he had to go and do something he never wanted to deal with. It's not that he had feelings for Tamao, but he cared about her too, in a different way than Kagami. He didn't like seeing her upset and if he had to compare his feelings for her to anything, it would be kind of like a brother and sister bond.<p>

He knocked on Tamao's door and luckily it was she that answered.

"Oh, Ranmaru, what brings you here?" she asked trying to mask her shock.

"Hey," he said seriously. "Can we talk?"

It went much better than he thought it would. He explained to Tamao that he did care about her, just not in that way, and would like to at least be her friend. She asked him why he decided to tell her now and he explained everything to her which he had not planned on doing. What surprised him was Tamao telling him to go for it and that she would tell her parents about the engagement. They would then tell his parents.

"No hard feelings?" Ranmaru asked.

"Of course not," Tamao said kindly. "Besides, we can still be friends and hang out. And this girl you were talking about…you're willing to change for her and I think that is wonderful. She is very lucky."

"Thank you, Tamao."

Tamao smiled at him and they sat in a comfortable silence until it started getting late. Ranmaru left the house knowing that he had finally cut off all of the romantic relationship ties with all of the women he knew. Now if only he could convince Kagami to give him a chance.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot.

* * *

><p>Now, it was the moment of truth. Ranmaru went to Kagami's house. He was going to attempt to explain to Kagami that he wanted to change and that he wasn't a bad person.<p>

_This should go over nicely, _Ranmaru thought bitterly to himself.

Ranmaru took in a deep breath and knocked on Kagami's door. When Kagami answered the door, Ranmaru was in shock. She had a bruise on her arm and he could tell that she was using makeup to cover up a bruise on her eye.

Before Ranmaru could speak, Kagami was about to slam the door in his face. Ranmaru caught the door before it shut.

"Kagami, what happened?" he asked, his tone laced with concern.

"Go away!" she shouted. Kagami turned away from him and he was able to get inside. He found Kagami crying and went over to comfort her. She attempted to hit him, but he caught her arm.

"Please, Kagami," he pleaded. "I want to help. Tell me what happened."

Kagami shook her head "no." She would have told him to leave again, but she could barely breathe through her sobs. She nearly leaned against him when he began to rub her back soothingly, but thought against it. She didn't trust him. Ranmaru knew that and wasn't happy about it, but she was letting him get this close to her to comfort her and, at this point, he was fine with that.

"Was it your mom's boyfriend?" he asked her. Kagami nodded but didn't say anything even when she started to calm down. "What happened?"

"I'm…I'm not g-going to tell you," she said through her tears. "I don't trust you. I want you to leave. Just go and leave me alone."

"I am NOT leaving you here alone," Ranmaru argued. "What if that guy comes back?"

"It's none of your business," Kagami said in a whisper. "And I don't want you here. I hate-"

"Please stop saying that," Ranmaru said sadly. "I'm not this bad. I would never hit a woman, ever. And I know you probably wouldn't believe me, but I am trying to change."

* * *

><p>Kagami refused to look at him or say anything after that. The two of them sat quietly in the living room in silence. To both of them it felt like time was standing still. Eventually Kagami's mother came home to find the two teenagers sitting on the couch.<p>

"Oh, hi, I remember you," Kagami's mother said. "What's your name again?"

"Ranmaru," Ranmaru stated. He wouldn't have acted as cold as he did but he was in the middle of glaring at Kagami. She was trying to hide her injuries from her mother while glaring back at Ranmaru.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" she asked. "My boyfriend is coming over, but I don't think he'd mind another person joining us."

Ranmaru saw the somewhat fearful look on Kagami's face and, before she could answer for him, he said, "Sure, I'd love to stay for dinner. Kagami and I have homework to do anyway."

"Oh, alright then. You two have fun. I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

Her mother went into the kitchen and Kagami looked at Ranmaru who was standing in front of her.

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"Because I don't want you to be alone while he's here," Ranmaru explained.

"I meant…why didn't you tell my mother?"

"I don't know her or that asshole well enough to accuse him of anything."

"Oh."

He walked over to her and put his hand gently on her shoulder. "Besides, if anyone should tell your mother, it's you."

"I still hate you," she said, but with less venom than normal.

Ranmaru smiled and chuckled. "I kind of figured," he said. "Come on; let's go get some work done."

She glared at him again. "Don't think you can use this as an excuse to go into my room."

Ranmaru shook his head. "I wouldn't do anything to upset you," he admitted, knowing what she was insinuating. _No matter how much I want to, _he finished mentally.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on her door and both Kagami and Ranmaru stopped what they were doing and looked at each other in surprise. Kagami assumed her mom was going to call them down, not come up to get them. When Kagami opened the door, she wished she hadn't.<p>

"Do you really think you can hide behind that pretty boy?" her mother's boyfriend snapped bitterly glaring at Ranmaru who was glaring back at him. "We never finished our discussion earlier."

"If you don't mind, we have reports due in a few days and we need to do some more research so can you just leave us alone?" Ranmaru snapped.

"Fine, but we're not through," he said pointing at Kagami. "Tonight we'll finish what we started."

He left the room and Kagami paled. Ranmaru walked over to the door and shut it and then put his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's go," he said.

"Wh-what?" Kagami asked still letting everything sink in.

"Let's go to my house," he said. When Kagami frowned he explained. "I live in a mansion that Takenaga, Yuki, Kyohei, and I are renting from Sunako's aunt. There are plenty of rooms, so don't think I'm trying to force you to stay with me. I don't want you staying here."

"Why do you care?" Kagami asked as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Because someone has to," he stated. Needless to say, that was the end of that argument and Ranmaru had won.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot

Also, thanks to those who have favorited this story.

* * *

><p>Kagami knew he lived in a mansion, but she was still shocked by the size. Instead of having dozens of rooms, there were close to a hundred.<p>

"You live here?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but with the guys and Sunako. She's the landlady's niece."

"Oh."

Kagami was still hesitant to be here and Ranmaru could tell.

He sighed. "I won't try anything, Kagami," he tried to assure her again.

"You keep saying that," she said, "and I honestly believe you." She looked down. "It's just…well I…I just don't, okay?"

Ranmaru frowned. _There's no way I'm ever going to get her to like me if she doesn't trust me. What can I do?_

"I know," he finally said, "but I wish you would."

Kagami looked at him but her face remained expressionless. "Why do you even care?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied honestly, "but I do. Please just give me a chance, if not as a date, as a friend."

To say his statement was surprising would be an understatement. Even if he meant it, Kagami still didn't know whether to believe him or not. He could have been using that as a line to get her to let her guard down and eventually attempt to seduce her.

"I don't believe you," she told him. "Maybe this is a bad idea. I should just go back-"

"No," Ranmaru replied calmly. "I won't let you go back home while that jerk is still there."

"Again, why do you care? This has nothing to do with you. It's none of your business."

He turned to face her. "When someone hates me because of some other guy who acts horribly towards women, it becomes my business. I know you don't like me, and only recently have I seen that I'm not all that great, but I have respected every woman I was with and treated them with nothing but kindness. I would never hit a woman and I am not going to hurt you more than you already are, okay?"

Kagami got quiet and didn't reply. Ranmaru led her to a room that she could use for the night.

"I need to go tell the guys and Sunako that you're staying here tonight," he told her. "You can stay in here or explore the mansion if you want. I'll see you later."

Before Kagami could respond, Ranmaru left the room. She couldn't help but notice that he looked disappointed, almost sad.

_Why does he seem to care so much? He doesn't even know me._

* * *

><p>Ranmaru found Yuki first and told him what happened.<p>

"I would ask what you were doing there, but if it was to try to get her to date you again, I'd rather not know. You need to stop going after every girl you see as a challenge."

"I have stopped," he muttered, but Yuki heard it and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"I mean I called every girl I ever dated and broke it off and I broke of my engagement with Tamao. I'm now completely single and I don't plan on dating anyone right now."

"Did you do it for Kagami?" Yuki asked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting this.

"Yes," he replied. "But she still hates me and I would tell her, but then she'll just think I'm trying to trick her into a relationship. I don't blame her…I just wish she didn't just compare me to that one guy."

Yuki bit his lip, debating on whether or not to tell Ranmaru a secret he knew. He finally decided that Ranmaru deserved to know and came out with it. "It's not just that one guy," he said.

Ranmaru looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Look, don't take it too personally. Every guy her mom's dated has acted like this…some less violent than others. Kagami has been dealing with this for a while and only Michi, the school guidance counselor, and I know. Kagami wants it that way because she loves her mother and she's afraid if it got out to too many people, they would take her away from her home."

Ranmaru was having trouble processing the new information. When he didn't say anything, Yuki continued.

"Her mom doesn't know," he stated. "Kagami hides it well. She tries to spend as much of her time at Michi's house, but that's getting to stressful for her since it's so far away. She locks herself in her room when she's home and tries to avoid whoever her mom is dating at the time."

"That's…I don't even know what that is," Ranmaru said. For the first time, he was starting to empathize with her. Then he panicked a minute. "Have they ever-"

"No," Yuki cut him off. "No, they've never done anything like that or her mother would most definitely find out. They usually just flirt with her and push themselves way past her comfort zone, making her fear that they'd try something. This guy apparently doesn't like her guarded attitude."

Ranmaru glared. He hated that guy more than anyone else he had ever met.

"Now you know why I was all protective of her when you were trying to ask her out," Yuki stated. Ranmaru nodded thinking about how he may have ruined his chances by pushing her.

"I shouldn't have tried to force her to go out with me," he responded. "I thought she was playing hard to get and that she was interested. I had no idea she was going through anything like this. And what I can't get over is that I've fallen for someone who hates my guts and I'm still trying to help her."

"Ranmaru, there's nothing you can do for her," Yuki said as Ranmaru started to leave the room.

Ranmaru turned back to him. "Watch me."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters. Just my OCs Kagami and Michiko (not to be confused with Machiko who Yuki dates in the manga. I swear I didn't plan the closeness of their names)

* * *

><p>Kagami decided to explore the mansion and realized that Ranmaru made sure her room was far away from his. She found this out when she stopped by his room and heard him talking to someone on the other side. Her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to listen in.<p>

"Dad, listen, it just wasn't meant to be," Ranmaru said. "Look, Tamao accepted it. Why can't you?...I don't care if you wanted her as a daughter in law. I like someone else…No dad, not 'all those married woman I've been dating.' I broke up with all of them…No dad, I did not get dumped. What the hell is your problem? Do you even care about my opinion? Tamao and I are just friends and that's all we can be to each other…You know what, I'm trying to be a decent guy for once. You should be happy I'm not planning on sleeping around anymore…No, I'm not playing you!"

He sighed. "I didn't call to get into an argument with you. I actually wanted to ask you for a favor. I have a friend that I'm trying to help…I can't really discuss anything without invading her privacy on the matter. I was hoping you could talk to Sunako's aunt. You're friends with her and convinced her to let me live here. I was hoping you could do the same for my friend." There was a silence for a few minutes. "You done?" Ranmaru asked monotonously. "Good. I'll take care of her rent if you can take care of part of mine. Please, dad, this is important."

Kagami was at a loss. She was obviously the friend he had been talking about. He was willing to help her when she had been so cold to him. Why? What did he have to gain? And if this was just another ploy to use her and go to one of his other girls, he was no longer with them. Kagami didn't know what to think. She was about to walk back to her room when Ranmaru exited his.

"Oh, hey Kagami," Ranmaru said acknowledging her presence. "Anything I can help you with?"

Kagami noted that he sounded much different than he did at school when he was flirting with her or any other girl for that matter. He sounded more serious and like…he was trying to prove something? But that couldn't be right. He couldn't have been talking about her when he said he liked someone else. They were two totally different people. Plus, even if he was trying to prove to her that he could change, it could still just have been an act. Kagami couldn't remember when she became so skeptical but it must have been between boyfriend number one and five, plus the current recurring boyfriend. She couldn't bring herself to trust him, even if he did change.

"No, Ranmaru-san," she replied formally. "I'm just looking around."

"Oh, well would you mind if I joined you? I could show you around this place. Although there are a ton of places we haven't seen yet."

"No, I can explore myself," Kagami insisted. She saw Ranmaru's expression sadden but it was quickly replace with…feigned perkiness?

"That's fine. I'm just going to get something to eat. I'll catch you later." Ranmaru walked away from a stunned Kagami. Sure, he laid it on a little thick, but he didn't want her to see his hurt. He knew she didn't trust him and that was affecting him more than he ever thought possible.

Kagami stood frozen for a short time processing the look Ranmaru had given her. He was hurt by her not wanting to spend time with him. _Oh no, I AM the girl…_ she thought in a panic. This could not be happening.

A player had fallen for her and now he was trying to change even though she would most likely never let any man into her heart.

Downtrodden from her realization, Kagami decided to return to her room without finishing her exploration of the mansion. No one saw her for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>In the morning Kagami woke up early from a nightmare. It was boyfriend number four and he was a real sleaze. Kagami still saw him sometimes when she went to the mall with Michiko since he worked in one of the stores. It took her a minute to realize that she was not at her mother's house and that she was in the most comfortable bed she could have ever slept in. She was at Ranmaru's house.<p>

Kagami groaned remembering that Ranmaru had feelings for her and that he was trying to help her for reasons that still remained unclear. It was then she realized she never called her mom to tell her where she was. Kagami took out her phone and quickly dialed her house number. Her mother had answered and asked Kagami why she hadn't come home. Kagami had to make up something fast.

"Ranmaru came over and we still had homework to do, but he had to go home so he suggested we go to his house. Michi's boyfriend and his friends live here. A girl named Sunako lives here too."

Her mother seemed fine with it. She had met Yuki before and Ranmaru seemed nice enough (if only she knew). She felt like she wouldn't have to worry about Kagami in their hands.

"Mom, if a guy you barely know starts to like you, what do you do?" she asked her mother even though her mother wouldn't understand her untrusting personality.

"If you barely know him, then try getting to know him," her mother replied. "Once you understand the type of guy he is, then you can make a decision."

Kagami had thought she knew the type of guy Ranmaru was, but her first impression of him was starting to collapse. Should she really give him a chance to prove himself? If she did, would she end up with a broken heart? Would he use her or try to take advantage of her like her mother's boyfriends?

_What do I do?_


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters. Just my two OCs

* * *

><p>Kagami walked to school with Ranmaru, Yuki, and all their friends. His friend Kyohei kept teasing Ranmaru about her and what they might have done the night before, despite Ranmaru telling him she was staying over to, like she told her mom, work on a project.<p>

Yuki knew the reason Kagami had stayed over. He noticed how angered Ranmaru seemed by Kyohei's insinuation.

"Will you guys lay off?" Yuki asked.

"What? It's all in good fun," Kyohei joked. "Right buddy." He turned to Ranmaru and slightly shrunk at Ranmaru's glare. Obviously, he hadn't found it funny.

While the boys had their little…chat…Kagami stayed behind with Sunako and Noi, who had shown up sometime on the walk.

"So are you and Ran-chan really together?" Noi asked.

Kagami shook her head. "No, he was just helping me with schoolwork."

"So, you two are friends then?" Noi pressed.

Kagami thought about it for a minute. Was she friends with him? Not really, but he wanted to be. She would never understand why he would even want to be her friend. Her life was a mess. Who would want to get involved with it?

"I guess we are," Kagami replied uncertain.

"It's okay, Kagami," Noi told her. "It's understandable to doubt Ranmaru's intentions, but he is a good guy at heart. He does lookout for his friends and that's what's important, right?"

_But he wants to be more than my friend,_ Kagami said in her head.

"Just get to know him," Noi suggested reminding Kagami of her mother's words earlier that day.

* * *

><p>At school, Kagami avoided everyone. The only times she saw Ranmaru were in class. She ignored the glances he gave her throughout the day and even avoided Michi. It's not that she didn't want to see Michi, but Kagami was confused and she wasn't ready to talk it out with anyone just yet.<p>

Later, before school ended, Ranmaru got a text and smiled. Kagami couldn't help but think it was another girl. When the bell rang, she tried to get out before and away from him, but he caught her.

"You'll never believe this," he said.

_I'm sure I will, _she thought. She knew there was no way guys like him could change.

"Sunako's aunt is willing to let you stay at the mansion. You won't have to deal with those jerks anymore."

Kagami frowned and looked away, thus alarming Ranmaru. "What's wrong, Kagami?"

She looked back over to him. "I appreciate it, but what would I tell my mom? I can't just leave home without giving her a good reason."

"I think you should tell her the truth, Kagami," Ranmaru stated sincerely.

Kagami's emotions changed to anger. What did he know about anything she had been through? Nothing.

"You don't know anything, so don't pretend like you do!" she yelled before running off. She didn't know where she was going; she just had to get away from him.

Ranmaru stood in the doorway of their classroom trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"She won't tell her mother the truth," he heard Michi say.

"Why not?" Ranmaru asked.

"Look, she'll never come out and say it. I figured it out, but I haven't told Yuki. Just think for a minute. Gami refuses to let any guy near her; she doesn't trust you; she's creeped out by anyone who flirts with her; her mother's boyfriend hit her and don't think I didn't know that. Kagami also has recurring nightmares. What do you think that implies?"

Ranmaru couldn't speak. There was nothing he could think to say. He clenched his fist angrily. Yuki had been wrong. Those men hadn't just shamelessly flirted with her or hit her. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before, even though he had guessed at it. He shook his head at his realization of the trauma the girl must have gone through. He just figured out that Kagami had been raped.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters. Just my OCs

And now, I have finally updated all of my stories. It's about time XD

* * *

><p>Ranmaru hadn't seen Kagami for days and he was becoming increasingly worried. It wasn't enough that Michiko had revealed the truth to him, but now Kagami was either avoiding him or something else happened. It was the weekend, so Ranmaru decided her should go see her. Without letting the others know where he was going, he ran out the door and headed to Kagami's house.<p>

He was greeted by her mother who looked like she had just gotten out of bed. Ranmaru had dated his share of women, but for some reason this disgusted him. Maybe it was because of the guy she was with and how he treated Kagami. He wished the girl would just come clean to her mother.

"Kagami hasn't come out of her room in days," she told Ranmaru. "I've been leaving food for her, but she refuses to come out."

Ranmaru nodded answering the woman's unasked question. Could he go talk to her?

* * *

><p>He went up the stairs and knocked on Kagami's door.<p>

"Go away, mom," she said from behind the door.

"It's me," Ranmaru told her. "Open up."

Kagami did open up and quickly pulled him inside. It was then he saw the reason she hadn't come out. Her face was bruised; her arms were bruised; she looked like she had been beaten for hours. She used her arms to hug her body when he looked at her. Kagami looked like a girl who had just been violated. It was then he knew what Michiko had told him must be true.

He cautiously made his way over to her and she eyed him curiously. He went behind her making her nervous, but put his hands on her shoulders attempting to settle her. Ranmaru lifted up the back of her shirt and saw many more bruises.

"Kagami, you have to tell your mother," he told her choking back his disgust. "You can stay with us if she continues to date these type of people. It's obvious that guy I saw last time-"

"It wasn't him," Kagami said hoarsely. "It was a new guy she met online. I knew she was going to meet him because I saw their e-mails, but I hoped that this time it would be different. I hoped that for once I-" Kagami started crying and Ranmaru felt completely horrible. He hugged her and let her cry.

"You need to tell her," he whispered in her ear.

"I can't," Kagami told him. "I just can't. But I am willing to take you up on your offer. I can't take it here anymore, being afraid to walk in my own home. I just don't know what to tell her or how to tell her."

"You let me worry about that," Ranmaru told her. "I'll think of something. You should pack a few things and I'll sneak you out without your mother seeing the bruises…for now. Eventually you will have to tell her, but I won't force you past your comfort level right now. Wait here."

* * *

><p>Ranmaru went to talk with Kagami's mother and told her that the girl was just stressed with schoolwork and he thought that maybe it would be okay if she stayed with him and his friends for a while until her stress levels went down. Her mother agreed, thinking it would be good for Kagami to hang out with more people her own age and learning to live on her own. She would need to know that skill when she went to college.<p>

Her mother left, which worked out well for the two as they finished packing some of Kagami's things, just what she needed, though, as to not alert all the creeps about her absence.

"Thank you," Kagami whispered as Ranmaru put her hood up to cover her face.

"For what?" he asked.

"For helping me, even though I'm not worth it."

Ranmaru lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "Never say that again. You are worth this and so much more. You don't deserve the way you have been treated. I will make it my personal mission to keep you safe."

Kagami blushed as he took her hand. They left the house together, and Kagami didn't look back once at the hell she was finally escaping.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower (Perfect Girl Evolution) or the characters. Just my OCs

Happy Thanksgiving everyone and sorry I haven't updated in a while. I probably won't for a while…again…as I will be spending the next few weeks to prepare for finals. I'll try but I can't promise anything. Thanks all :D

* * *

><p>A week had passed by and Kagami's bruises were starting to fade. Yuki was in shock by what had been going on. He had known it was bad, but Kagami never had this many bruises before and such large ones at that.<p>

"Oh, Kagami," Yuki said with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry we didn't see this."

"Don't apologize," Kagami said patting his shoulder. "I never let you guys see me this bad before."

"So, that's why you were over here that night, huh?" Kyohei asked. When Ranmaru and Kagami had come into the house, her hood was down and the other residents had seen her bruises.

Kagami nodded. "Sorry we lied, but I haven't told anyone except for Michi, and Yuki and Ranmaru kind of found out on their own."

"That's alright," Takenaga replied. "What's important is that you're safe here."

"Yeah, I'll personally run those guys into the pavement for doing that to someone," Kyohei said while cracking his knuckles.

"They're not worth it," Kagami said, "so don't go putting yourself in a bad position like that, although I do appreciate it."

"So your mom thinks it's just stress?" Yuki asked.

"That's what I told her and she seemed to buy it," Ranmaru explained.

Just then, Sunako came into the room. "Dinner is ready," she muttered darkly before giggling creepily and slithering into her room.

* * *

><p>"Um?" Kagami looked up to Ranmaru with a questioning look on her face.<p>

Ranmaru chuckled and put his hand softly on Kagami's head. "You get used to it."

Kagami nodded looking over to the horror girl's room. It had already been a week. Kagami didn't think she'd get used to it.

"Um, Sunako, I brought you some food since you didn't take any with you," Kagami said entering Sunako's room.

"It's too bright!" Sunako exclaimed before getting a nosebleed and passing out.

"Ah…" Kagami stood in Sunako's doorway, mouth agape and shocked at what had just happened. She had never been around Sunako more than just a passing glance, and now Sunako was passed out covered in blood. "What the…?"

"Oh, don't worry about her," Kyohei said popping up from out of nowhere. "She always does crap like that because of our 'brightness' or some such nonsense." Kagami could pick up on his bitter tone.

"Kyohei? Do you like her?" Kagami asked.

Kyohei looked at her in alarm. "What? NO! Why would I like that scary girl anyway? Let me guess; Ranmaru put you up to this."

Kagami shook her head. "You don't like the way she acts. You're insulted by the fact that she can't look at you for too long, yes? Why do you think that is?"

Kyohei blushed and crossed his arms. He looked away from her with a pout on his face. "Whatever. Why don't you focus on your own love life?"

He walked away leaving Kagami to think about what she had been dreading for a while. Could she be in a relationship with Ranmaru?


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters. Just my OCs Kagami and Michiko

Merry Christmas…Happy Hanukah…Happy Kwanza…Happy Ramadan…Happy Whatever Holidays I Don't Know Of…and why am I saying all of these? It's quite simple. I don't like it when people say Happy Holidays ^_^ I like to include everyone in a way that makes them feel special, not some generic holiday greeting.

Also, I have a poll going on now about which story I should update first in the New Year. You get to vote for three so make them count ;) I'm kind of curious to see which one wins out so have fun with it. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Kagami was starting to adjust t to her new life at the mansion. She was irritated when Ranmaru decided to tell the landlady what had happened, but the woman decided to cut the rent in half for her and that made it easier for Ranmaru to pay. Kagami was grateful to him for that.<p>

It made her think about things a lot more. Two months had already passed, and Ranmaru was behaving himself. He never went out with any girl and he never brought any back to the mansion. Kagami even found his phone and saw that he only had his ex-fiancé's number and that was because they decided to remain friends. He had told Kagami that it was an arranged marriage that neither of them agreed to and that he still asked her for advice time to time.

Kagami felt herself growing closer to Ranmaru, though she had tried hard not to at first. He was just so sweet and he seemed to respect her. For a moment, she allowed herself to think that maybe he was different.

"Hey," Ranmaru called into her room.

Kagami looked over to him and smiled. "Hey," she greeted back. She frowned when she noticed that he didn't look happy. "What's wrong?"

He walked over to her and lied down next to her in her bed. "Kagami," he said sadly, "what do I have to do to prove myself to you?" She was taken aback by his question. When he saw her confusion, he sighed and continued. "I just wish you would trust me. Haven't I proven that I won't hurt you, that I could be a good guy? Just…what else can I do? I've thought of everything I could."

Kagami could see that he was truly hurt and she felt bad. He had already proven himself to her. She moved some of his hair off his face and smiled. "You baka, you already have." He seemed shocked and Kagami couldn't help but laugh. "No seriously. You've done a lot for me, Ranmaru. I'm grateful. And you are a good guy, it's just…" She stopped and looked away from him.

"I know," Ranmaru told her. She looked at him in surprise. "I figured it out a while ago and I know why you're scared, but it doesn't have to be about that. We can have a nice, slow relationship. Who knows; maybe this will actually work out for us. I've never really been in a long-term relationship before."

"Then why be in one with me?" Kagami asked refusing to meet his gaze.

"I'll admit, you weren't my first choice," Ranmaru confessed. "At first I thought you were playing hard to get and I had challenged myself to get you to like me, but then I found out about everything and I wanted nothing more than to prove that I wasn't as bad as those men that your mom brought home. Then, as I kept seeing you hurt, I always felt something painful tugging inside of me and I wanted nothing more than to just hold you and tell you things would be alright. I just wanted to see you happy." Kagami couldn't believe what she was hearing. It sounded like she single-handedly changed the playboy and pushed him to be a better person. "I just wanted you," he told her pulling her close to him.

Kagami tensed, but relaxed as he gently ran his hand up and down her back. "Everything will be okay," he whispered into her ear.

"I know," she replied allowing herself to cuddle closer against him. "Thank you."

Ranmaru smiled knowing that she was thanking him for everything and not just comforting her like this. He held her tighter and placed a small kiss on her forehead. If she wanted to go slow, he would take it slow. He didn't care. He just wanted to be able to hold her like this and never let go. She meant everything to him and he would make sure that she saw it.

They both stayed like that for a while and eventually fell asleep. Yuki went to go check on Kagami but smiled at what he saw. He never saw either of his friends with a smile on their face while they were sleeping and it made him feel happy.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters, just my OCs. By the way, if I did own the Wallflower, the couples would have been together like…a year ago AND I wouldn't be writing fanfiction XD

* * *

><p>Weeks went by and things were going well for both Kagami and Ranmaru. They went on a few low-profile dates, but they never termed them as such. They would just hang out, go to a movie, or get something to eat, but that was normal stuff that Ranmaru knew Kagami could handle.<p>

"So, what are we doing today?" Kagami asked Ranmaru when they started their break. She and Ranmaru were taking a walk around the city.

Ranmaru smiled at her. "We got a message from Auntie today," Ranmaru told her. Kagami nodded remembering their landlady, Sunako's aunt. "She wants us to take Sunako to some hot springs resort for a business party they're having. You finally get to see the hell we go through trying to convince Sunako into playing along."

"So why is her aunt trying to force this on her?" Kagami asked. "Shouldn't Sunako get to do what she wants?"

Ranmaru sighed. A while ago, he and the others had already made that revelation but, if they didn't want their rent to triple, they had to play along. They usually bribed Sunako to go along with them and she would eventually agree and then they would all come back here and do their own thing. Auntie had found out on numerous occasions, but didn't triple the rent. They still had another year or so before the rent would be tripled.

"She just wants Sunako to be a lady," Ranmaru explained.

"Then why do you help her? Do you agree with her?"

"No," Ranmaru admitted. "Sunako is a good person and the only thing that needs to change is the confidence in herself. That's why we continue to help. In all honesty, if she triples the rent, she triples the rent. Takenaga and I already agreed to do our best to make sure Yuki and Kyohei can afford to stay if that did happen. However, if she had more confidence in herself, then she could probably meet Auntie halfway. We wouldn't get free rent, but it would probably stay the same."

"That's really nice of you guys," Kagami said. Then she tensed and Ranmaru asked her what was wrong. She looked ahead of her and Ranmaru saw some old guy walking up to them.

"Ah, Kagami, how nice to see you again," the man said. "How is your mother doing?"

"F-f-fine," Kagami replied hoarsely. "She's fine."

The man smiled. "Good to hear. Well, I should be going. Tell your mother I said 'hi.'" Then the man walked away.

"Who was that?" Ranmaru asked.

"Boyfriend number four," Kagami replied clutching onto Ranmaru's arm.

Ranmaru didn't even want to ask how many boyfriends there had actually been, but he was shocked that the girl's mother had dated someone nearly ten to twenty years older than her.

* * *

><p>Ranmaru decided to take Kagami to the park. They walked pretty deep into the wooded area and sat on a bench near a small stream.<p>

"I don't want details, Kagami," he told her, "but how many guys did your mother date and how many hurt you."

Kagami refused to look at him, but answered his question. "Including her on-again-off-again boyfriend you met and the newer guy who caused me to change my mind about living with you guys, about ten. Three of them were okay, but they flirted with me. I was more afraid of them though, because they were interspersed. Then other seven flirted with me in a more…intimate…way. Three of them never pushed me, but the other four…they scared me. Two of them just forced themselves on me to the point of kissing, which disturbed me, but since it didn't go anywhere, I just kept quiet. The other two, the two recent ones, they went further."

Kagami wouldn't say any more than that and Ranmaru knew that the Q&A was over. He didn't want to know any more for the time being. He looked over to Kagami and slowly took her hand. She looked over to him. He could tell his movement made her nervous. He stared intently into her eyes and gently picked her hand up to his mouth and kissed it before letting her go. Kagami was slightly confused by the action, but she felt somewhat safe with Ranmaru and finally did trust him.

"Do you still talk to the school counselor?" he asked. Kagami nodded. "Often?" Kagami shook her head no. "You should."

Kagami let out a faint smile. She kept forgetting that Ranmaru cared and it made her feel a little bit better about herself. "You're right," she admitted while leaning against him.

"Well, isn't this just adorable," the two teens heard a voice say. They turned to see Kagami's mother's on/off again boyfriend. "Seems like you and pretty boy are getting along."

Ranmaru glared at the guy and pulled Kagami closer towards him. He leaned his head towards hers and whispered in her ear. "Just ignore this guy, Gami," he said softly. Kagami nodded and took his hand.

The two started to walk away, but her mother's boyfriend didn't like that. He tried to jump the two, thinking that Ranmaru was a weak pretty boy, but was shocked when Ranmaru used minimal effort to pin him to the ground.

"Leave us alone," he ordered. "I won't let you hurt her again." Kagami was equally shocked. She had never seen Ranmaru act like that. Ranmaru took her hand again and they speedily walked away from the creep who just flung curses at them. When they finally reached an area where there were many people, they started walking slower. "Are you okay, Kagami?" Ranmaru asked. Kagami nodded, but didn't say anything. She leaned into him again and he put his arm around her. He knew that he got the guy good, but he couldn't help but feel like he still needed to protect her.

Meanwhile, near the stream, Kagami's mother's ex was getting up and was pissed that a "pretty boy" got the drop on him.

"Well, you little snot, this is far from over."


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters. Just my OCs

I would have posted this on V-Day, but a microorganism decided to give me this really awful cold and I've been out of it this whole week. Sorry for taking forever to update and then for not updating on the guys' big day XD

* * *

><p>"Good morning, everyone!" Noi greeted. The boys, minus Takenaga, just grumbled.<p>

"Noi, what are you doing here so early?" Kyohei snapped.

"Hmph. Well, I just thought I'd come and warn you about today before you leave for school."

"Today?" Kagami asked. "What's today?"

"February fourteenth," Noi stated matter-of-factly. The boys paled.

"No," Ranmaru breathed.

"What? That just means it's Valentine's Day," Kagami pointed out. There was a knock on the door. "Wonder who that could be." She got up to go answer it.

"Kagami, wait!" all four boys shouted.

"What?" Kagami asked while opening the door. Her eyes widened at what she saw. A mountainous pile of gifts and chocolates stood on the porch. Kagami narrowly dodged the pile as everything fell in. Sunako joyously stole a few boxes, screaming, "CHOCOLATE!" and then went into her room. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Is she always like this?" Kagami asked.

"You have no idea," Kyohei muttered.

"Just close the door before the crowd pours in," Takenaga ordered.

"Crowd?" Kagami asked while closing and locking the door. Ranmaru put a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the window. Kagami was shocked by the sea of women out front. "How do they all even fit on the lawn?"

"Got me," Ranmaru said. This was always the worst day for them. Sure, girls threw themselves at them daily, but this was too much and very dangerous. The girls acted like wild animals trying to give the boys gifts and hoping they'd be accepted. Ranmaru never used to mind as much unless the women started getting too aggressive, but now the only one he wanted was Kagami. He wouldn't accept anything from anyone except for her and he knew that she really hadn't had time to go to the store without him. He didn't mind, as long as he was with her.

"Guys, why don't we just stay home today?" Ranmaru suggested. "We always try to go to school and we just end up getting mauled or hiding in the biology room all day. It just doesn't pay to go if we're not going to attend classes."

Yuki frowned. "But I want to see Michiko."

"I can call her and tell here to come over. She can sneak in through the back," Kagami offered. When Yuki's face lit up, she took out her cell.

"Awesome, no school!" Kyohei cheered before running up the stairs and into his room to go back to sleep.

Takenaga stretched and let out a yawn. "I say we follow his lead," Takenaga said taking Noi's hand. Noi blushed at the prospect of going to see Takenaga's room, trying to picture what it would look like.

"I'll go wait for Michiko," Yuki informed Ranmaru and Kagami, leaving the two alone.

"Um, I guess I'll be going up to my room," Kagami stated.

As she started to walk away, Ranmaru gently grasped her arm. "How about we stay down here?" Ranmaru requested.

"I guess we could," Kagami agreed nervously. Even though she trusted him, she still held on to a lot of fear.

Ranmaru sat down on the couch, still looking up at Kagami's hesitant form. He lied down and smiled at her, gently pulling her down to the couch. Kagami was sitting at the couch's edge, blushing in nervousness and sweating in fear. Ranmaru stroked her arm with his thumb before pushing her against him so they were both lying down, her back was facing him. She was still tense, so Ranmaru started whispering comforting words in her ear. His warm breath tickled Kagami's neck and she started relaxing against him.

_That's my girl, _he thought before kissing Kagami on the cheek.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her skin.

Kagami sucked in some air in shock when he started placing gentle kisses on her neck. She started to shiver and Ranmaru took that as a sign that she was enjoying it, but he was wrong. It was reminding her of her mother's boyfriends and she was starting to lose it. What was worse was that she felt guilty because she really did like Ranmaru, and if she told him the truth, he would feel bad. She knew she was messed up and this was not helping her to feel better about herself. She tried to tell him to stop, but no words would come out. When she started shaking, Ranmaru did stop and grew worried.

"Are you okay, Gami?" Ranmaru asked in concern.

"T-t-too fast," Kagami replied hesitantly. "I'm sorry…"

Ranmaru nuzzled against her neck. "No, I'm sorry, darling. I should have known better." He kissed her cheek once more and then pulled her closer to him. "Just rest, now. You'll feel better, I'm sure."

Kagami nodded and closed her eyes. When Ranmaru was sure she was asleep, he let himself fall as well.

Michiko had arrived sometime after that and she and Yuki stumbled across the slumbering couple.

"Oh my God," Michiko whispered. "They are so cute!"

Yuki smiled at his girlfriend's excitement. "Yeah, I think so too."


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters. Just my OCs.

And this quick update is due to the fact that the friend who inspired this story's birthday is today :D Happy Birthday! Anyway, this is my birthday present for her, so I'm making it longer than usual just cuz :3

* * *

><p>A week passed by and the guys were as busy as ever trying to get Sunako ready for the ball her aunt was throwing. Kagami was technically supposed to help them try to convince her, as a way to earn her keep at the mansion, but she didn't really agree. The guys understood and agreed that if Auntie asked, they would just say she helped. Either way, Sunako was now a little bit more opened to the newest "bright creature" since she wasn't trying to change her.<p>

"People should be who they want to be," Kagami told Sunako one time when she asked her motives. "It's not like I can judge you for watching horror movies even though I don't. That's like judging someone who doesn't like tea just even though it's such a traditional drink. Not everyone's a traditionalist. I prefer coffee over tea."

That made Sunako laugh, which she didn't do often unless a skull key chain or something along the lines of horror was dangling above her head. After that, Sunako talked to Kagami more, though tried not to look at her directly, and eventually confessed why she was the way she was.

Kagami couldn't imagine going through something like that, but she also didn't think Sunako should give up on herself just because some guy called her "ugly" so many years ago.

"Suna-chan," she said sadly. "I'm not going to try to change you, but I think you need to open your eyes. You aren't ugly. You're actually really pretty and other people can see it. Just because your hobbies freak them out, doesn't mean they don't like how you look. The girls are just jealous because you live here, in a mansion, with the boys they all have crushes on."

"I don't care what others think of me," Sunako stated flatly. "If I did, then I'd be hiding who I am."

"You never have to find who you are to take pride in how you look," Kagami explained. "You're still you no matter what you look like."

"Kyohei said something like that a while back," Sunako replied. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Kagami sighed. "Suna, you don't have to be a lady like your aunt wants, but you don't have to stay in a dark room all day to hide from the light. You don't have to freak out every time we look at you. The nosebleed stuff is all in your head due to anxiety you're giving yourself. Besides, you're missing out on getting to know someone who really likes you."

"Oh no, not you too," Sunako muttered. "Kyohei doesn't like me. A Creature of the Light could never like a Creature of the Darkness like me."

Kagami patted Sunako's shoulder. "Just don't let your own beliefs in yourself blind you from the truth."

She smiled as she left Sunako's room. The "Creature of Darkness" was pondering every word that was said and that was all that mattered. In her mind, she had done her part.

"What did you say to her?"

* * *

><p>Kagami looked up from the book she was reading to see Ranmaru entering her room.<p>

"I simply told her the truth. She shouldn't let her fears blind her to the life she could have. Why?"

Ranmaru grinned at her. "You are amazing."

"Um, thanks…why exactly?" Kagami asked.

"Sunako agreed to meet us halfway for the party," Ranmaru told her. "She's out with Noi now shopping for a dress and accessories, but she's going to pick everything out and then we'll help her with makeup and such since she's still refusing to look in the mirror."

Kagami smiled. "I have a feeling I know what she'll pick out, but I can't say the landlady will be pleased."

Ranmaru smiled. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Agreed."

Sunako and Noi returned from shopping and the guys were impressed. Sunako chose a black, spaghetti strap, floor length dress. She got a silver drop necklace of spider webs with silver spider earrings and silver skull bracelet.

"This could actually work," Takenaga mused.

"If not, I have to say, you still look really good, Sunako-chan," Yuki said with a smiled.

Sunako blushed, but this time she didn't blame it on their brightness making her melt. She looked at Kyohei to see what his reaction was and was startled when their eyes met. Kyohei hid his blush and looked away after being caught staring at her. Sunako was surprised by his reaction and, for the first time, she wondered if everyone was right about how he felt about her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, limo's here," Ranmaru reported, taking Kagami's hand. "Let's get a move on."<p>

They made it to the plaza where the landlady was holding her big event and went in the back. After the last few dinner parties, they all realized they didn't want to deal with the initial crowd. Besides, it was time to present Sunako to her aunt again and pray that she just let's her be her own person.

"Auntie?" Sunako greeted nervously. She looked back to the guys, Kagami, and Noi who gave her the thumbs up.

Auntie looked at Sunako and her mouth dropped opened. This was certainly not what she expected.

"Sunako," she greeted sweetly. "How are you, dear?"

"I…I'm fine, Auntie," Sunako responded anxiously.

"Good, now why don't you go get something to eat while I go and have a chat with the boys?"

Sunako hesitated and looked back to her friends. "Um, okay…"

Auntie walked over to the others with a look of disdain on her face. "That wasn't the outfit we agreed upon." Before the guys could speak up, Kagami interrupted.

"It was my fault, ma'am," she admitted. "I told Sunako that she didn't have to change who she was, but can just be somewhere in between for her confidence to grow. She shouldn't have to change herself and become a 'lady.' She's already a great person."

The boys and Noi grew nervous for Kagami but were shocked when the landlady smiled.

"So you are the girl Ranmaru asked to have stay in the mansion, yes?" Kagami nodded and Auntie's smile grew wider. "Thank you." Everyone looked over to her in confusion. "Sunako looked very beautiful and very poised. If dressing like that makes her feel confident then it doesn't matter." She looked over to her niece who was chatting with a few people. "Her confidence and comfort allows her natural beauty to shine through. That's what makes a true lady." Auntie looked over to the boys. "You four owe this girl," she said motioning to Kagami. "Enjoy the party and the free rent."

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Did that just happen?" Yuki asked.

"I…I think so…" Takenaga stated.

"Whoo hoo! Free rent!" Kyohei cheered before running over to the buffet.

The guys all sighed. "Some things never change."

Kyohei ended up running into Sunako and his heart caught in his throat when he looked at her.

"So…" Sunako started, "are we in the clear?" Kyohei smirked and nodded, and Sunako sighed in relief before starting to walk back to the girls.

"By the way, Sunako," Kyohei said causing Sunako to stop dead in her tracks, "you really do look beautiful." Sunako blushed but continued to walk away.

* * *

><p>"I really don't know how you did it, but I think you just made everyone's life a heck of a lot easier," Ranmaru whispered in Kagami's ear. Kagami blushed at his closeness, but gave him a small smile.<p>

"I just said what needed to be said," Kagami replied. "She just needed a confidence boost."

"But you said the same things we did," Ranmaru told her.

"Yes, but you guys are well, guys. It's different. And Noi is incredibly popular. I have my own problems so it was easier for me to come up with the right words to explain her situation to her without making it sound like I was forcing the issue."

"I stand by my earlier statement. You are amazing."

"She is indeed."

Ranmaru and Kagami turned to see Kagami's mother's current boyfriend who had beaten Kagami the day Ranmaru convinced her to live in the mansion.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kagami asked as Ranmaru glared at the man dangerously.

"I'm a business associate of your landlady," he replied. "Small world, isn't it? Well, now I have an idea of where you live. I may come for a visit."

"You come anywhere near our home, and you will not be leaving," Ranmaru threatened.

"Oooo, I'm so scared," the guy ridiculed. "Just watch your back, okay, babe." He winked at Kagami who cringed and moved closer to Ranmaru. When the guy walked away, Ranmaru decided it was time for him and Kagami to leave.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Kagami said after they returned to the mansion. "You didn't have to bring me home and leave the party."<p>

Ranmaru turned to her and pulled her into a hug. "Yes, I did. You would have been uncomfortable and I didn't want that. It's better we came home."

"I just don't want to cause everyone problems," Kagami told him. "I seem to do that a lot."

Ranmaru pushed her back a little to look into her eyes. He stared at her intensely, making Kagami nervous. "Never say that. You do not cause trouble. He started it and I will not let you make any of it your fault, okay? I care about you and want to help you. I'm not being forced like you seem to think. I promise I won't let those creeps hurt you."

Kagami didn't notice she had tears in her eyes until Ranmaru started wiping them away. He tilted her chin up so that they were looking each other in the eyes. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Kagami looked confused. He smiled down at her and pulled her in for another hug. "You mean the world to me," he whispered in her ear.

Kagami was still in shock and didn't say anything, but she did hug Ranmaru back. When they parted, Kagami retired to her room and Ranmaru went with her to make sure she was okay. When she was ready for bed, they both lied down and Ranmaru held her close to him rubbing her arms comfortably. Kagami fell asleep in his arms and he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, love," he said quietly. He reluctantly got up and made his way to his own room. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. For once in his life, Ranmaru was content.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, long chapter. I succeeded XD Anyway, Happy Birthday again to my friend. Hope you liked the chapter. :D


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters. Just my OC's

* * *

><p>"Can't we just tell her?" Kyohei grumbled. "She shouldn't be doing business with the guy who beat Kagami, or worse."<p>

Ranmaru sighed and shook his head. "Don't you think I feel the same way? Kagami made it clear that she didn't want Auntie finding out. I'm trying to keep her trust."

The boys of the house had been having this argument since the party three weeks ago. The idiot that showed up and threatened Kagami had stopped by a few times, but Kagami was either with the girls or visiting her mother briefly. Her mother had actually dumped this guy and had dated a few more men that Kagami never met. Her current boyfriend, from the stories her mother told her, actually seemed really nice. He did a lot of charity work and whatnot. Kagami thought maybe she'd be able to give him a chance.

* * *

><p>"So Kagami, how are you?" her mother asked seriously.<p>

"I'm fine," Kagami lied. She was still having problems. She was getting more frustrated with herself every day. Ranmaru had been more than patient with her and she did want to move further in their relationship. It was just any time he went beyond hugging her or kissing her, it just terrified her.

"That's not what your guidance counselor said," her mother retorted.

Kagami froze. She had never told her mother about the guidance counselor. She had been told that everything gets kept confidential, like at a therapist's office. Kagami had taken Ranmaru's advice and started going to the counselor regularly. The problems she had, well she just wanted to get over them. She felt like they were running her life.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked in a way to make it seem like she had no idea what her mother was talking about.

"You do know that therapists, whether or not they're a school counselor, have to give away details if it leads to any crime, right? Kagami, why didn't you tell me about those guys? What they did was illegal. I would have kicked their asses for sure if I had known."

"I didn't come to talk about this," Kagami said quickly getting up from her spot on the couch. "I'm just going to go."

But her mother stopped her and pulled her in for a hug. "Oh Gami…why did you let this go on for so long? Please tell me at least one of your friends knew."

Kagami nodded and said, "I told Michi. Yuki and Ranmaru found out on their own. They told the guys they live with and the landlady and her niece."

"Is that why Ranmaru brought you to live with them?" Kagami nodded as the tears started forming. "He seems like such a nice boy."

Kagami laughed. "Well, he is now. He wasn't at first. He was just a player who was trying to get me to go out with him and I hated him. But he wanted to change, just to be with me. I only wish…" she trailed off, not wanting to admit everything to her mother right now.

"You're afraid," her mother observed. Kagami looked at her with shocked eyes. "What you went through is traumatizing, Gami. Don't think I don't understand that. It makes a lot of sense why you locked yourself in your room and spent so much time away from home. For a while I thought it was me."

"Well it was a little," Kagami admitted. "I didn't want to be taken away."

Her mother shook her head. "They would have only taken you away if I was allowing it to happen and did nothing about it. No one is going to take you away, but if you want you can still live with your friends. They seem to care about you a lot."

"There's something else you should know," Kagami said nervously.

"What?"

"I see all of your old boyfriends from time to time, and before the last few guys, the one you met online beat me and…well, you know. Anyway, he's business associate of the landlady's and stalks around our home a lot, but the guys chase him off. I just thought you'd want to know."

"I'm really sorry, Kagami," her mother said sincerely. "I will try to be more careful. I think you'd like the guy I'm seeing now, though. He has a daughter around your age and a little boy. Maybe you'd like to meet them one day?"

"Can Ranmaru come?" Kagami asked hopefully.

Her mother nodded. "Of course he can."

Kagami smiled and looked at her watch. "Well, I guess I better get back before everyone starts worrying about me."

"I'll drive you," her mother offered. Truth was she didn't want Kagami to run into any of her old boyfriends on the way home. This was the least she could do to make up for it.

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Kagami said when she entered the den.<p>

"Hey, what took so long?" Kyohei whined. "Sunako wouldn't even cook until you got back."

Sunako giggled. "Shut up, 'Creature of the Light,'" she said halfheartedly to show that she was joking. "I'll get started now."

"Where were you?" Ranmaru asked lazily from the couch. "I was worried."

"Can we talk?" Kagami requested with a serious expression. She looked to Yuki and Takenaga who were staring at her. "In private?" she added.

Ranmaru's expression became serious when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "Sure," he replied, getting up and leading her to his room.

He closed the door and walked over to her. "Should we be sitting down?" he asked worried that their relationship might be ending. She shook her head and he felt relieved. "What's up?"

"The counselor told my mother," Kagami told him. Ranmaru looked just as shocked as she had been. "Because it could lead to another 'crime' they can tell to prevent it."

"So she knows," Ranmaru repeated. "You okay?"

Kagami nodded. "She wants me to meet her new boyfriend. He has a daughter my age and a son. She said you could come with us so I could feel more comfortable."

Ranmaru smiled at her. "Anything you want, darling." He kissed her hands, making her giggle at his overdramatic nature. Then she frowned again and he noticed. "Something else on your mind?"

"I don't know why you still put up with me," Kagami admitted. "I mean, you went from sleeping around to me in just one day. Don't you miss it?"

Ranmaru shook his head. "No," he admitted. "No, I do not miss it. A few months ago, run our situation by me once, and I would have called you crazy, but now…if not you, then no one."

"But I may never be ready," Kagami confessed while looking away from him. "It's not fair to you."

He forced her to look back at him. "And none of this is fair for you," he told her. "You didn't just go through a bad breakup, or even what Sunako went through in getting rejected. You were hurt, hurt badly, by strangers your mother was dating. You'll get to a point where you're past it; it just might not be for a really long time."

"And you're willing to wait that long," Kagami stated skeptically.

"Like I said that day in your room," he said quietly before pulling her into a hug and running his hands through her hair. "As long as I can hold you like this and tell you everything will be okay, I'm happy. All of that stuff before, I'll admit, was just a way to rebel against my father. We never really got along and he wanted me to be perfect and meet all of his expectations. He had a lot of control over me, but he couldn't control what I did in a relationship, so I did everything I could to show him he couldn't control me. That's all; it just took me a while to see it."

"That makes sense," Kagami responded to his confession. "But you know, just telling your father to give you space would be a good way to deal, too."

Ranmaru chuckled and pulled her away to look her in the eye. "You haven't met my father yet," he joked. Kagami smiled sadly, alarming Ranmaru. "What is it?"

"Would your parents like me?" she asked seriously.

"What's not to like?" Ranmaru replied.

"Hey you guys, dinner's ready," Yuki said barging into the room. "Um, I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"Not at all," Ranmaru said sincerely. "We'll be down in a second."

Yuki nodded and quickly left the room. He had learned the hard way never to open the door to Ranmaru's room when closed one time; and even though Ranmaru had changed drastically, Yuki still wanted to make sure that Kagami was comfortable and Ranmaru wasn't going to push her. He was happy to know that Ranmaru was being patient with her. Kagami definitely needed that.

"Everything okay up there?" Takenaga asked.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, they're just talking."

Takenaga nodded and went into the dining room. Things had definitely changed in the Nakahara mansion. But when there's peace, there's always someone there to try to ruin it.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters. Just my OCs

* * *

><p>Kagami stared up at the hotel, getting more nervous by the second. She didn't know if she was ready for this moment, but she knew she was safe with Ranmaru. She felt his hands on her shoulders.<p>

"You ready, Gami?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and let him lead her into the hotel. They headed towards the restaurant and saw her mother, her mother's boyfriend, and his two kids sitting at the table. Kagami took a deep breath and started to walk towards the table. Ranmaru was at her side, holding her hand and rubbing comforting circles with his thumb.

"Oh, Kagami, there you are," her mother greeted. Kagami smiled at her before Ranmaru pulled her seat out for her and went to take his own. "Ranmaru, good to see you again," she said with a smile.

"Likewise," he said with a smile. Ranmaru knew that Kagami's mother probably knew all about him now, but she still treated him with kindness and he was thankful that she trusted him with her daughter.

"Anyways," her mother said, "this is my boyfriend, "Hideyoshi, his daughter, Kasumi, and his little boy, Isamu."

"It's nice to meet you all," Kagami said shyly. Hideyoshi held his hand out for her to shake, which she did hesitantly. Kasumi noticed it and frowned, but attempted to repeat her father's gesture. Kagami shook her hand with a little less fear. Isamu knelt on his chair next to Kagami and stared at her as if he was studying her. Kagami didn't seem to be as nervous around the little boy, or even Ranmaru who had his arm around her shoulders.

"You're pretty," little Isamu said before returning to coloring his menu. Kagami blushed and looked over to Ranmaru who whispered, "I agree," in her ear.

"So, Kagami, Ranmaru," Hideyoshi said. The two teens looked at him. "Kaoru here tells me that the two of you attend at Morii High School. Do you two like it?"

Ranmaru shrugged, but smiled. "It's school," he replied. "I guess it's like other schools, but really the only thing we care about is seeing our friends. It's almost like a second home for us."

"That sounds nice," Hideyoshi said stroking his beard. "My daughter might be starting there next fall. You might be classmates."

"That's cool," Kagami responded with a smile. She looked over to Kasumi and frowned when she saw the girl giving her a strange look. She tried to play it off and said, "When you start, I can show you around."

"That's a generous offer," Kasumi said monotonously narrowing her eyes at Kagami in her studying. She was making Kagami feel like she was on display. Kagami looked away, to the entrance of the restaurant and gasped.

"What's wrong, Gami?" Ranmaru asked her. It drew everyone's attention to the girl. They all looked to the spot she was looking, but only Ranmaru and her mother tensed knowing who the man was that she was seeing.

"N-nothing," she stuttered. "I just have to go to the bathroom is all." She was about to make a break for it, but felt someone stop her. She looked down to see Kasumi's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go with you," she offered. Kagami simply nodded and flashed Ranmaru a look of sheer panic.

Hideyoshi took out some money and handed it to his son. "Isamu, why don't you go to the bar and get yourself a Shirley Temple."

"Kay, daddy," the little boy agreed happily as he ran off.

Then he looked to Kagami's mother and Ranmaru. "May I ask what all of that was about?" he questioned.

Kaoru looked down, feeling slightly ashamed at her past transgressions. "Well…" she started to say as she and Ranmaru watched the guy sit down with what they assumed to be his business associates. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Kasumi nearly threw Kagami into the bathroom, but only because she was trying to rush her in. "Want to explain to me why you seem to be afraid of everyone and everything?" she asked a little harshly.<p>

"I'm sorry," Kagami said looking down to the ground. "It's not you guys, honest. I've just had some bad experiences and it takes a while for me to trust."

"It was that guy, wasn't it?" Kasumi asked in slight concern. "I saw how all three of you were looking at him. Who is he, Kagami, and why were you so freaked out?"

Kagami turned away from her and tried to push her away. "It's too personal," Kagami explained. "You don't even know me. I just can't come out and say it."

Kasumi frowned. "Did he hurt you?"

"Stop asking me questions!" Kagami shouted as her tears of frustration escaped her. She was shaking from the force of her sobs wracking her body. "P-please, just stop."

They heard a knock outside the bathroom door which confused them. Who would be knocking on the outer door to a public restroom?

"Kagami, are you all right?" they heard the concerned voice of Ranmaru ask. "It's okay. The jerk didn't see us. He's here for a business meeting or something. Please come out."

Kasumi flashed Kagami a look of understanding before going to open the door. "I'll wait out here," she told him. "Talk to her."

Ranmaru nodded and slipped into the bathroom. Kasumi shut and guarded the door, sending away any women trying to get in. Inside, Ranmaru was holding Kagami and rocking her slightly.

"It's okay, darling," Ranmaru cooed. "I will never let him hurt you again. No matter what, I will protect you."

"If he comes after me," Kagami started, "you won't be able to stop him."

Ranmaru grinned and chuckled. "You should know me better than that by now. If he hasn't gotten to you yet, he never will. Any of his talk is just that. He cannot hurt you, and if he does I'm sure the guys will want to take care of him just as much as I would before he gets shipped off to prison."

"But I've never reported anything," Kagami reminded him. "If you hurt him, you can go to jail."

"Stalking is a crime," Ranmaru said. "If he's seen around the mansion, I'm not afraid to report him."

"He's Auntie's business associate," Kagami retorted.

"Not for long," Ranmaru admitted. Kagami pulled away and stared up at him in shock. "What, you didn't really think we were going to keep quiet, did you?"

"I told you not to tell her!" Kagami yelled.

"I had to!" Ranmaru shouted back. He calmed himself and sighed. "Gami, listen…I tried to keep quiet, but that guy kept coming around. If we hadn't said anything, there could have been a day where you come home alone or leave by yourself. He could be anywhere, Gami. They all can, and the best thing to do is limit how close they can come to you."

"She got a restraining order?" Kagami asked Ranmaru. He nodded at her. "And for the other guys you told me about that you still see. Kagami, we want you to be safe. We love you…I love you."

Kagami gasped at Ranmaru's confession. She hadn't expected him to say those words so soon. "Oh Ranmaru…" she whimpered clutching onto him again. He let her cry as he brushed her hair from her face. "I…I love you too."

"I know, Gami," he whispered before kissing the top of her head. "I know."

"You two okay in there?" Kasumi asked from outside the bathroom.

"We're fine," Ranmaru replied slowly walking Kagami over to the sink. He took a paper towel and rinsed it with cold water. He used it to wash the smeared makeup and puffiness off of Kagami's face. "Now that's my beautiful girlfriend. We should get back before your mother worries." Kagami just nodded and took Ranmaru's hand. They met up with Kasumi and walked back to their table. Unfortunately, they caught the eye of Kagami's mother's ex-boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Back at the table, they continued with their dinner. Kasumi was a little kinder towards Kagami, and Kagami seemed to feel a little more comfortable around her and her father. Isamu was happily drinking his Shirley Temple and was making everyone laugh.<p>

When it was time to go, Kaoru's ex came over to the table. "I thought it was you, Kaoru," he said slyly while eyeing Kagami. "It's been too long."

"If you ask me, it hasn't been long enough," she snapped bitterly. "Now get out of our way."

"Kasumi," Hideyoshi said calmly, "take Isamu to the car. I'll be right there."

"Okay, dad," she replied picking up her hyper brother. She flashed a worried look back before walking out of the restaurant.

Kaoru, Ranmaru, and Hideyoshi were glaring at the offending man in front of them. Kagami just buried herself in Ranmaru's loving hold. "How dare you?" Kaoru said dangerously. "How dare you come anywhere near me or my daughter after what you did?"

"Mom, not here…please," Kagami whispered.

The man smirked and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about." He flashed Kagami a look of lust and Ranmaru moved her so that she was now behind him.

"Don't even think about it," Ranmaru growled.

"As I said, I don't know what you're talking about. I was just admiring your girlfriend's beauty. Believe me; you're a lucky guy."

Kagami's mother slapped him across the face after he made his comment. "You sick son of a bitch," she said quietly. "I can't believe you even thought to lay a hand on my daughter. If you ever come near her again-"

"You'll what?" he asked grinning. "Call the police? She never reported me, did you my dear?"

Kagami pressed her forehead against Ranmaru's shoulder as the guilt consumed her. She knew she should have reported him, but she was afraid of being taken away.

"It doesn't matter," Ranmaru stated in a business-like manner. "Mrs. Nakahara took out a restraining order on you for her and all of us who live in her mansion. You are currently in violation off a court order, so technically we could have you arrested now if we wanted." His eyes then narrowed at the man. "If you ever come near Kagami again, I will do everything in my power to take you down."

The man glared at Ranmaru and was about to say something when Hideyoshi spoke up. "Well, we better get to the party we're going to. We're expected somewhere else."

"We are?" Kagami asked.

"Yes, sweetie," her mother said with a smile. "I was going to surprise you two, but we're going to Hideyoshi's associate's business party."

Ranmaru smirked at the creep blocking their path. "Sounds like fun. Let's go."

The four left the restaurant, keeping Kagami guarded at all costs. She didn't think she'd ever be this safe, but now even her mother's newest boyfriend and his daughter were helping her. Her mom was right. She did like this one.

They met up with Hideyoshi's kids outside and they all got into his large car so that they could head to the party. Ranmaru sat in between Kasumi and Kagami in the back seat letting his girlfriend lean her head on his shoulder. She looked lost and hurt, and it didn't suit her. He then whispered his earlier confession into her ear and smiled when he saw her smile in return. That was all he needed to see to know that things were going to be okay.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or any of the characters. Just my OCs.

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since Kagami met her mother's new boyfriend. Thankfully her ex had stopped coming around, although it was probably in fear of the restraining order Mrs. Nakahara took out on him. Kagami and Ranmaru had gotten a lot closer since their mutual confession of love, and Kagami had gotten more comfortable with him holding her or kissing her. It wasn't much, Kagami thought, when it came to someone as experienced has he was, but it was a start. Kagami finally felt safe.<p>

Halloween was drawing near, and for the group of friends it was a big deal. Sunako was happily preparing for her favorite holiday, decorating the mansion so that it would look haunted. Surprisingly, Sunako was excited for the holiday for another reason. It was surprising she was so enthusiastic because her aunt was throwing an early Halloween party that night. At least Sunako had seemed to adjust to her new "ladylike" duties.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Sunako would be excited for one of her aunt's parties," Ranmaru marveled while he and Kagami were alone. He looked over to his girlfriend from his place on his bed. "You, my darling, are a miracle worker."

Kagami smiled at him and slid onto his bed next to him. "She just needed confidence. I did nothing."

Ranmaru pulled Kagami close to him and looked into her eyes, his burning with passion. "You've done more than you could ever know," he stated sincerely. It was true. This one girl had helped his friend gain confidence, and she had also changed him for the better. The once player could not even see himself going with another girl. His missing piece had been found and he regretted nothing.

Kagami blushed under his loving, yet intense gaze. She closed her eyes as he moved in to kiss her. It was moments like these with him that she loved. Kagami felt safe and at peace in the love that the two shared. Ever since his confession, it just seemed more real. For the first time in her life, Kagami felt like she was healing and she was happy for it.

Ranmaru pulled away slowly, gaging Kagami's reaction. She looked completely at ease, her eyes partly lidded. He pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly. The two of them drifted off, blissfully unaware about what the night would bring.

* * *

><p>Kagami woke up first, slowly removing herself from Ranmaru's hold. She needed to get into her costume for the party before guests arrived. She, too, was excited. Tonight would be another night where she would get to spend time with her mother, her new boyfriend, and his kids. She couldn't wait.<p>

When she returned to get Ranmaru, he was just waking up. "Hey, Gami, what time is it?" he asked.

"Don't worry; you still have a few hours," she told him. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Mm," Ranmaru grunted, "but it would have been worth it."

Kagami smiled and rolled her eyes at his antics. "Go get showered," she playfully ordered. "I'll wait for you here."

"Right," Ranmaru replied. He got up off of his bed and moved to leave the room, but not before kissing Kagami on the cheek as he exited.

Kagami placed her hand to her cheek after he left. She didn't know how he did it, but Ranmaru always seemed to make butterflies fly in her stomach. It was hard to believe that, just a few months ago, he was someone she couldn't stand. How could he have changed so much in her eyes? One day she would have to tell him that he wasn't nearly as bad as when he first came onto her. She chuckled at the memory she used to hate so much. Now she could only remember it as the start of their relationship. Had he not come to her that day, they wouldn't be together now, and that was something Kagami could not imagine.

* * *

><p>Ranmaru quickly showered and changed into his costume. As he left the bathroom, Kyohei pulled him into his room. "Dude, I need help," he said desperately.<p>

Ranmaru stared at him strangely. This crazed, nervous attitude he was gathering from Kyohei was very un-Kyohei-like. "Do I even want to know?" Ranmaru questioned monotonously.

"Well, it's the first party Auntie's having where Sunako and I are, well, together. I don't want to screw up."

Ranmaru nearly started laughing. Kyohei was freaking out about the party and everyone else was fine with it. Roles were totally flipped right now. Usually Kyohei could care less unless rent was a question, but it wasn't anymore. Now he had to win over Auntie as Sunako's boyfriend. Ranmaru cringed. Maybe Kyohei had the right to be nervous. He had it easy with Kagami's parents…well, mother. Ranmaru's eyes widened as he realized that he had never once met or heard of his girlfriend's father. He would have to ask her one day.

"Look, Kyohei, I really don't think you have to worry all that much," Ranmaru told him. "We, including Auntie, always thought you guys would date eventually."

"Yeah, but Auntie doesn't like me all that much," Kyohei muttered.

"Well, it was always the way you treated Sunako, but she treated you the same way," Ranmaru pointed out. "Now, the two of you have a better relationship. I think you'll be f-"

Out of nowhere, they heard a scream and Ranmaru's blood went cold. It almost sounded like Kagami. He shot out of Kyohei's room faster than lightning and made it to his bedroom door. Everyone else in the house followed closely behind him. They paused at his opened door and were shocked to see something they hadn't thought they'd see. They had gotten there in enough time to see Auntie's old business associate trying to pin Kagami down, and then watched as the girl managed to kick him off of her before flipping him and hitting him in the back with her elbow, effectively knocking him out.

Ranmaru looked to Sunako who was smirking approvingly at the move. "Did you teach her that?" he asked in shock.

"Sure did," Sunako chimed happily, her eyes glowing with enthusiasm. "And she passed with flying colors."

Kagami took a few deep breaths before realizing that her friends and boyfriend were standing in the doorway. "Um," she said nervously, "I think we should call the cops now."

Ranmaru took that as his cue to enter the room and embrace Kagami protectively. He gently guided her out of the room and left Kyohei and Sunako to stand guard as Takenaga called the cops. "You seemed to handle yourself well," he whispered in her ear. "What the heck happened?"

Kagami took a hesitant breath, but decided to tell him. "I decided to look around your room for a little bit, and my back was turned to the door. I felt someone's arms wrap around me and I assumed it was you. When I realized it wasn't, I was caught off-guard and he grabbed me a little aggressively. For a minute I was freaked out, but then I remembered that Sunako had been teaching me to fight, and then that's when you guys showed up. How he got into the mansion without anyone knowing, I have no clue, but at least I know that I could fight him off."

Ranmaru placed a kiss atop her head as he brought her into the kitchen. He let her go to get her a glass of water, smiling at the fact that his girlfriend was able to pummel that creep. "Did he scare you?" he asked gently.

"Honestly," Kagami breathed out, "not really. Like I said, I was just caught off guard."

Ranmaru handed Kagami the glass of water and watched as she drank it all the while pondering how much she had changed since the first time he had brought her there. They had both changed since that time. It was hard to believe that only a few months had gone by. And now, it seemed like all off her fears of her past were gone, as were his about commitment. No, he definitely had no regrets, not even the day he first flirted with her at her locker. Smiling at the memory, he followed Kagami into the living room where their friends were waiting for the police to arrive. This had certainly been a strange, but interesting pre-Halloween party. They would have some explaining to do once guests arrived.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower of the characters.

Well, this will be the last chapter of the story. It's been fun, but I have A LOT of stories I'm working on right now, so it's time to take one away XD Thanks for all that have been reading and reviewing.

* * *

><p>"I need help," Kagami muttered, lightly banging her head against the clothes rack. She was out with Michi, Noi, Sunako, and surprisingly Tamao. They were helping her pick out something to wear for a very big night.<p>

"Sweetie, you're worrying way too much," Noi chided her lightly. "Ranmaru isn't going to care what you wear. You're just going to dinner at his parents."

"Exactly!" Kagami shouted in exasperation. "No offense, Tamao, but I have you to compete with. They loved you."

Tamao just smiled sweetly at her and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "They will love you too," she said kindly. "You're the woman that got their son to finally remain faithful. He's become so much more responsible and considerate because of you. That alone will be enough to win them over."

Kagami relaxed a little bit as her friends helped her pick out a very conservative, yet still very elegant outfit. She breathed in and out repeatedly to calm herself down. Part of her was feeling like something even bigger was going to happen that night.

* * *

><p>Ranmaru was nervous, but it was an excited nervousness. He couldn't wait to introduce Kagami to his parents. He had told them everything about her, the good and bad, and they seemed to be okay with her. He knew that once they met her, they would instantly fall in love with her charm and kindness. They won him over in an unbelievable way. No woman had ever had that kind of effect on him before.<p>

He kept checking the clock, not wanting to wait for her to come back. He knew she needed girl time with her friends, and even Tamao had befriended her. Ranmaru was happy that there were no hard feelings between the two girls. The two of them became instant best friends and it lifted Ranmaru's heart a bit.

Kagami finally returned to the mansion with Sunako, both looking incredibly winded. Sunako said "hello" and then dismissed herself to her room to desensitize herself from the last few hours of shopping in a gory film fest. Kagami, however, had no such luck. She needed to get ready.

"Sorry, we got some food and so I'm running a little late," Kagami said sheepishly as she dropped her few bags.

Ranmaru chuckled and moved to help her gather them. "I have no problem with it. I'm just excited that you get to meet my parents tonight."

"That makes one of us," Kagami muttered. Ranmaru laughed again, understanding his girlfriend's fears. As they walked to her room, he wrapped his arms around her in attempts to comfort her. She responded well, melting into his warmth. He smiled knowing that only he could do that to her. He hoped to be the only one she could feel this way with for the rest of their lives.

"I'll leave you to get ready," he whispered seductively in her ear. She shivered a little bit against him, but relaxed again as he kissed her neck lightly. "Love you."

Kagami smiled and turned around in his grasp. "I love you too," she whispered as he played with the strands of her hair. She replied with a small giggle, her eyes glossing over with the love she felt for him.

He quickly kissed her lips before telling her to get dressed. Of course he made a quick, Ranmaru-like joke about staying to watch at which point she jokingly slapped him and locked him out of her room. She took out the floor length dress that she had bought. From what she knew of Ranmaru's family, they were just as fancy, if not fancier, than Sunako's aunt. She wanted to impress them. After all, she still had her self-esteem issues. What if they didn't think she was right for their son?

* * *

><p>Ranmaru grew worried when Kagami didn't come down. Surely she would have been done getting ready after a half an hour. He started to head back to Kagami's room and lightly knocked on the door. When she didn't even make a sound, he opened the door and saw her staring at herself in the mirror. He eyed her long blue gown and his mind registered how breathtaking beautiful she looked.<p>

He moved to get her a light sweater out of her closet because he saw that the dress was sleeveless. He didn't want her to be cold later. Walking ever so quietly, he came from behind her and slid a wrap over her shoulders. Kagami jumped, having been staring off into space, and saw her boyfriend's smiling face looking back at her in the mirror.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Ranmaru told her. "Blue is definitely your color, darling."

Kagami blushed and smiled, leaning against him again. "Ranmaru, do you think I'm good enough…to meet your parents, I mean…"

Ranmaru was taken aback by the question and spun Kagami around to face him. "You are perfect, Kagami," he told her. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I don't feel perfect," she said. "I mean seriously…what can I offer you? I'm not the smartest girl in the world, nor do I come from a rich family…and I have my issues. What do you see in me?"

Ranmaru just grinned at her like a little boy. "I see my beautiful girlfriend whom I love very much. And you did offer me something. I was a mess when you met me," he admitted. "You made me want to be a better person, a better man, Gami. If it weren't for you, I would still be acting like a child and hooking up with random women. What kind of a life is that?" He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately, holding her gently behind her neck. Kagami whimpered a little bit, but kissed him back. When they pulled away to breathe, she saw Ranmaru looking at her as if she were an expensive piece of glass. "You showed me all I could be," he whispered to her. "And you also showed me who I was, and that I needed to change."

Kagami just smiled and nodded, now ready to go. Ranmaru was about to lead her from the room, but then he stopped. She looked up at her boyfriend questioningly. He just responded with a smile and his warm voice. "You know," he started, "I was going to do this later tonight after you met my parents, but just to show you where my intentions lie…"

Kagami was about to ask him what he was talking about before he knelt down the ground on one knee. "Kagami," he said soothingly, "I would like nothing more, if you would be willing, to spend the rest of my life with you." He took out a small box and revealed a ring. Kagami gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "There's no one I would rather be with than you. You make me smile and drive me to strive for better. I can't think of anyone better to be my wife. Kagami, darling, please say 'yes.'"

"Are you kidding?" Kagami said with tears of happiness falling from her eyes. "Of course I will!"

She threw herself at him, knocking him over, as he tried to slip the ring on her finger. The two of them were laughing, her through her tears as he attempted to dry them. She kissed him, running her fingers through his hair, as he pulled her into his tight embrace. Well, at least he knew his parents wouldn't mind if he ran late with this one.

~The End~


End file.
